


everybody wants to know (how your hands felt in my hair)

by maleclipse



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Singer Andrés de Fonollosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Martín dared to throw a look at his friends. Ágata seemed the most starstruck, her mouth wide open and eyes wide. Daniel seemed to be kind of out of it, with his brows frowned, trying to make a connection. And Mónica? Well, Mónica was giggling. Again.(or, martín is in a relationship with the lead singer of a famous band. his friends don't know that.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	everybody wants to know (how your hands felt in my hair)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! so, this was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/berlermowishes/status/1292153686488166403) on berlermo wishlist account on twitter! thank you anon for the prompt<3

“So, what are we watching?” Martín asked. He flopped down on the couch next to Mónica, popcorns flying around. She shifted closer to Daniel, and Ágata, sitting on the floor, shared a knowing smile with Martín. 

“The Prisoner of Azkaban,” Daniel answered, picking popcorn off his hair and sending Martín a disapproving look before putting it in his mouth. Mónica made a gagging noise. 

“Again?” Martín asked, but made himself comfortable. “Who decided?” 

Mónica giggled. “You did,” she answered, “last night.” 

Martín groaned. “That doesn’t count, I was drunk!” He wasn’t surprised, though - he had been drinking a lot last night. 

So much, that he had also promised to provide a place to spend their movie night. It was unusual for him to have his friends around, for obvious reasons like Andrés’ clothes lying around, and Marsella’s cat basically living there while the band was on tour. 

“Well,” Daniel just mumbled, “it was your turn and you didn’t send anything else.” 

To be fair, Martín didn’t remember it was his turn to decide - the week had been a blur. Andrés was supposed to be back two days ago, but their flights got cancelled and Martín had no idea when he would be back. 

Ágata smirked, leaning on the couch. “Plus, we can only trust your decision making while you’re drunk. Better this, than Brokeback Mountain for the twelfth time,” she said, which wasn’t that fair - Brokeback Mountain was a good movie to cry at. 

“Oh, so that’s why you decided to get me drunk yesterday,” Martín said, smiling, “you didn’t want to watch Brokeback Mountain! You should’ve just said, and we would’ve survived with a lot less awkward voice messages for Andrés!”

Mónica made a noise that sounded like, “no,” to Martín. Daniel laughed. 

“No, it wasn’t because of that,” he said too, “it was more to find out more about that secret boyfriend of yours. Andrés, you said?” 

Martín cursed silently in his mind and shook his head. “Let’s just watch the movie.”

Watching the movie, however, was something impossible for them. They moved from a serious conversation about Remus Lupin’s hair to the sexual tension between him and Sirius, to drinking beer in Martín’s small kitchen, Marsella’s cat sitting on the dining table and Mónica giggling alone to absolutely nothing. Martín was petting the cat with his free hand, holding a beer in another. He wasn’t really drinking from the bottle, just holding it there for show and once or twice bringing it to his lips. His head was still hurting from yesterday. 

Martín could hear Gary Oldman’s voice from the TV, and he smiled to himself. He ignored the heated conversation about why Martín didn’t own electric kettle and how he did his tea (Martín didn’t drink tea and Andrés had their electric kettle with him on the road), and where Ágata could find herself a woman that loved cats. 

It was the sound of keys tingling against the lock, that woke Martín up, and the cat laying under his hand stood up and stretched its paws before jumping off the table. Martín stood up and followed the cat to the front door, hearing the legs of the chairs make an unpleasant sound as the group of his friend followed them both. 

Part of him was excited, because he knew who it had to be and, _christ_ , he had missed Andrés. Part of him was terrified, trying to usher everyone out of the hallway. 

“Guys—”

He was too late with it, Andrés opening the door and their eyes meeting. Martín couldn’t help the smile. 

He registered Marsella coming from behind Andrés with Sergio and Tatiana, all of them with bags and tired smiles on their faces. 

“Um,” Martín heard Ágata say, “Martín—? Why do you have the whole of Mitocondria standing in your doorway?” 

Because the hidden fact was, that the group standing in front of them just happened to be one of the most famous ones in Spain - with Andrés as their leading vocalist. 

Martín dared to throw a look at his friends. Ágata seemed the most starstruck, her mouth wide open and eyes wide. Daniel seemed to be kind of out of it, with his brows frowned, trying to make a connection. And Mónica? Well, Mónica was giggling. Again. 

“Holy shit,” Daniel seemed to realise, “when you said Andrés—”

“Yeah,” Martín said, now focusing his eyes back on Andrés. He was scared to see a mad, or disappointed face, but instead Andrés was still smiling just as widely as before. Martín offered a guilty smile. 

And then, Marsella broke the moment with, “Where’s my cat?” and all of the band just rumbled inside with their bags, talking loudly, leaving Martín and Andrés standing alone in the entryway. 

“Hi,” Martín said.

“Hi,” Andrés answered softly, while Tatiana yelled, “Oh, you’re watching Prisoner of Azkaban!” 

Martín gave a short laugh and closed the space between him and his boyfriend, to bring them on a tight hug. “Hi,” he said again, against Andrés’ neck, “sorry for this.”

Andrés wrapped his hands around Martín and softly said, “It’s okay, mi amor. It was time for your friends to know.”

Martín placed a hand on Andrés’ cheek. “How was the tour?” he asked, looking straight into Andrés’ smiling eyes. 

“Amazing,” he answered, placing a short kiss on Martín’s lips, “but could’ve been better if you were there.” 

Martín smiled sadly. “You know I can’t leave.” 

“I know,” Andrés whispered, “I just missed you.” 

They hugged in the loud chattering from the other side of the apartment, their friends talking and getting to know each other. Martín weirdly felt like crying, burying his head on Andrés’ hoodie. 

“I missed you, too,” he murmured. 

Andrés placed another kiss on Martín’s hair and then with a bit louder voice said, “Now, introduce me to your friends.” 

(His friends loved Andrés. So did Martín.) 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments make my day<3
> 
> i also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS)!!!


End file.
